legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Epilogue Transcirpt
Epiloque Transcript A Week after the story with the heroes. Twilight: Well good you made it Castiel: So is this where the wedding is taking place Black Star: Both of them yeah Makoto: Good to see you all came Death The Kid: Well we came with gifts for them all Makoto: Good Black Star: Twilight where's the others Twilight: Setting up the room Death The Kid: We'll check up on the brides Makoto: Right, Black Star you can have the check list Black Star: "takes check list and pencil" Okay Makoto Twilight: I'll check up on the room ............. In the main room are Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Bart and Sora working on the room Sora: Okay has everyone set up, the balloons, torches, seats and vows Bart: Why do we need all of this Bender: Because we're entertaining as well Skipper: Phineas, do you have the others stuff apart from that Phineas: Yes I've been setting up the buffet with Discord, the plates and untensils. The beverages are all bottled Twilight: 591 ml bottles Phineas Phineas: People don't like Cans as much as you could spill them when they're knocked over Bender: Okay then And I have the beer Bart: Twilight anything missing Twilight: THe Enterainment Sora: WHo are we going to do use for entertainemnt Skipper: Uh Bender, I believe we were in charge of it Bender: Yeah we were, Doc we need the Delorean Doc: All Right, then, what do you need it for Skipper: We're time traveling Doc to the past to get our entertainment Twilight: You do realize you're fucking with time travel and the time law Bender: Who cares? I have a freaking godness who's your girlfriend and will let me do what me and Skipper like Phineas: She has limits Bender, Isabella won't let you violate the rules like that Skipper: Fine, we'll do one long time trip and then come back Doc: Be careful Bender and Skipper. You two can't disrupt time or you'll create a time paradox. Skipper: We got it "As he and Bender climb into the delorean" So where are the two of us going? Bender: We are going to pick up Emila Earhart and Cleopatra who'll give us HJs while we watch the Beatles at Shai and then we're gonna kill a dinosaur! The Delorean speeds off back in time as the two hold on to their seats Doc: So where is your girlfriend anyway Phineas: She's mediatiing in the yard, she trying to focus all of her power into herself. When she made her wish to Celestia. Celestia wanted Isabella to cast the wish herself so she can test her power like with Twilight with Spike. Bart: She's been doing that all week Phineas: Every few hours Sora: That's nice Twilight: You guys get back to work we have more to do. Now we cut to the men Mr.Gold: Oh I'm not sure if I can go through this Suede: Why so Mr.Gold: It's just I never thought it would go this way Death The Kid: Well things are like happen all the time like me and Makoto Mr.Gold: What about you Jimmy? Jimmy: I'm in the same position as you but I feel confident I can marry Heloise Suede: Despite how crazy and evil she is Jimmy: I see her sweet side and I know she can be a nice girl Death The Kid: Do I smell all boys want bad girls Castiel: I do Doc: Okay Skipper and Bender went to get the music James Rogers: So who are they getting Doc: I have no idea who Suede: I think it'll be a suprise Jimmy: But guys Jack, Discord, Slade and Anti Cosmo aren't here yet. I hope they didn't get lost Suede: Black Star is running the check list and he knows what's he doing Now to the brides where Belle, Heloise and the other girls are Belle: You nervous Heloise? Heloise: No I'm not, I kind of expect Jimmy to be knowing him. I wanted to ask him to marry me for months Meg: And with this whole thing over you can Heloise: Exactly May: Twilight, how's everything? Twilight: We got just about everything except the music Makoto: Oh, I bet Bender and Skipper are doing something nuts Lydia: Well are they Twilight? Twilight: Yes, they're using time travel violating time laws to get a band of their choice Belle: Who do you think they're getting? Louise: I hope they get a rock band, then I can play up on stage and rock the place up Heloise: Don't do it too much Louise Lydia: I'll handle her Meg: You two'll be fine. Back to Black Star who's checking people off when Jack, Slade and Anti Cosmo come by Jack: Hello Black Star we're here Black Star: I can see that, what took you three Slade: Magic Traffic Black Star: Magic Traffic? Anti Cosmo: We were driving my own personal mobile here and apparently many other magical beings were driving so we had to wait and we brought our own band of choice. Slade: Black Star you listening? Black Star is texting on his cell phone while giggling Jack: Black Star! Black Star: Oh yeah brought your own choice I was listening Jack: You were not!, You were just sitting there giggling like a school girl! Slade: So where's Discord? Discord then appears right behind the four of them like thatscaring the bjessus out of them Discord: I was in already, I just creeped past Black Star to bring my own chaoic supplies More flashes are seen and it's the delorean where Skipper and Bender come out Jack: What were you two doing Skipper: We got the band as well as killing a large dinosaur Bender: It wasn't easy Slade: And who did you bring for the enterainment Bender: Those Liverpool fellows, The Beatles. Paul, John, George and Ringo: Black Star: You got the Beatles? Paul Mcartney: Uh Mr.Rorgieuz what's the terms of our condition Skipper: You guys play whatever love song you want, we give 50 grand to you guys, you get to eat as much as you like and hell we'll even drive you home John Lennon: Sounds like an plan Slade: Hey I thought I was the one in charge of that Bender: Who did you bring Anti Cosmo: The Doors, Everyone meet Jim Morrison Jim Morrison: Mr.Wilson and Cosma. What are the benefits that come with the gig? Slade: Oh unlimited food, 50 gs, you choose your own music, we drive you all home personally and you guys get first dibs on the cake. Be careful the Beatles are in there too Ray: That's actually a very good deal, we'll do that Skipper: You went behind our backs and got the Doors? Anti Cosmo: Well we like pyshcadieic rock and we did destory an interment camp with rock and roll music. Black Star: Oh, dear. We got someone too Slade: Who did you get? Bender: You thought you were in charge too? Bart: Yeah we got the Rolling Stones lead by Mike Jagger Black Star: Oh there he is right there Mike Jagger: Uh, Black Star we like to play but I see you got already McCarney and Lennon as well as Ray Morrison Black Star: Oh just play I hired you and we pay very well and you did see the card of what we're doing so go on Slade: I thought Mr.Burns had Jagger killed Bart: Yeah I told you guys the whole story about Mr.Burns mistaking the Ramones who are now all dead for the Rolling Stones Bart has a flash back to the Simpsons Episode RoseBud at Mr.Burns's birthday Smithers: Here are several fine young men who I'm sure are gonna go far. Ladies and gentlemen, the Ramones. (audience applauds) Mr. Burns: My, these minstrels will soothe my jangled nerves. Joey Ramone: I'd just like to say this gig sucks! Johnny Ramone: Hey, up yours, Springfield! Joey Ramone: One two three four! The Ramones: Happy birthday to you! (Happy birthday!) Happy birthday TO YOU!! (Happy birthday!) Happy birthday, Burnsie! Happy birthday TO YOU!!! (audience applauds) C. J. Ramone: Go to Hell, you old bastard! Marky Ramone: Hey, I think they liked us. Mr. Burns: Have the Rolling Stones killed. Smithers: Uh, sir, those aren't— Mr. Burns: Do as I say! End Flashback Black Star: That.. was. just.. weird Castiel: No I was the one in charge of the band, and I hired the Monkees. Yet they look nothing like Monkees or do any Monkey stuff Davy Jones: So we got the deal Mr.Castiel, and I'm supised God wants us to play for the angels Skipper: You're exploiting her too? Castiel: Who Isabella?, No My Father God is and Davy get the band in and there are three others so no one try to kill each other Davy: Right Castiel Black Star, Bart, Castiel, Bender, Skipper, Anti Cosmo and Slade all begin fighting about how was in charge of the musical enterainment for at least 15 minutes. Until "Afternoon Delight" by Starland Vocal Band is playyed at the highest volume causing everyone to scream for it to be turned over Discord: There that's better Jack: So who was in charge of the band Discord: They all were and to agree on a band. Not four, but I suppose we could use all of them In the yard Isabella is once more mediating to focus her power like Celestia stated Skipper: There you are Phineas: We're done everything Isabella: Good, so what's the plan when will it all start? Bender: Tonight at 11:00 Suede: So we're wondering about this godhood, Phineas: Do you like it?, hate it? feel indifferent? Isabella: There are both good and bad things about it. The good is well you can teleport anywhere elimnating the need to walk or drive, yet I still do it anyway. You can brought lift anything and nothing is too heavy for you. You can heal the sick and injured which is one of favorite parts yet I never give myself away. I never need to wash this thing since it doesn't get dirty and you can eat as much as you want without adding anything to your waste line. Skipper: What do you hate about it? Isabella: Sadly, the facts that I learn things that I shouldn't know, I'll watch people age when I stay the same age thus growing up together is impossible physically but not mentally and third off If I do end up giving myself away people are going to get lazy and want me to hand their miracles. Bender: I know that feeling, but by the looks of it one thing is bothering you more and it's the first one Isabella: It is, Skipper: How so? Another Flashback starts Isabella: "narrating" It was 4 days ago, when we all were asleep in our universe. I was tossing and turning in my bed and around 1am I woke up troubled as I knew something I shouldn't have known "The Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel plays as She begins to walk down the street" Suede: What was it? Isabella: I walked around the street, struggling with my thoughts with my latest revelation. I was stuck between telling you guys of it or keep what I learned to myself and lie. It wasn't so simple since it would make you guys sad Phineas: What was it Isabella : I'm getting to that "back to narrating" I eventually reached the church after 30 minutes of walking and I asked Cas's father about what should I do and he never answered. It is funny I went to him. After doing that, I thought back to myself again and decided to sleep again. This is where things got weird, I found myself in an alternate multiuniverse and I saw our lives if we were in a different position Bender: An Alternate Universe? Isabella: Yes "narrating" I saw things both old and new, Dib and Bubbles weren't dead but together as were you and Star. As well as Lizbeth and Boomer who got married it was like they were supposed to be together all along, to explain Milo eventually did get the girl he was pining over you know the popular self absorbed one the one everyone except Lizbeth likes and sees as nice. And with Boomer being too shy to tell her how he felt and Lizbeth being stubborn and unwilling to open her heart to love decided to go off to college alone during the winter. Where Bender put Butter on his feet, skated down an icy mountain and had himself hit by her car. Skipper: You crazy SOB Bender: Then what Isabella: "narrating" Lizbeth thought she hit someone, she went out it was Rico. Dib and the others went to the hopsital for him while you and the other three penguins staged a whole situation where they got together and suripisly it worked. Suede: But I have a question? If all this good was supposed to happen. And also some other good things like our friends not dying, the multiuniverse not being torn up, why isn't it this way now? Bender, Skipper and Phineas nod their heads Isabella: "sighing" This is where it gets hard to say "narrates" I saw all of these possiblites and all this happiness for everyone. We still fought all the fights we did except these three. Something happened that scewed us into the timeline and we can't do anything to change it as you guys altered history. Skipper: But how did it happen? Isabella: Remember how you said Dib, Bubbles, DW, Edd and anyone who wasn't Bender, you, Starfire, Nina or Boomer childed Lizbeth for saying she has the capability of being a kick ass heroine. They childed her and stated the only reason she's with him is because of Milo and her smarts, if not they would have kicked her out Bender: That's harsh, even by my view point. So let me guess they assume she ran away or is dead Isabella: They did, you stated they all went nuts and began hunting, arresting or killing anyone who broke any kind of law under Darkwarrior. You guys weren't supposed to know the tragicness behind it or find out what went on, because then anyone who found out tried to change the future through the present and yet unintentionally made things worse. Finding out about why M.O.D.A.B broke up in the orgininal time shouldn't have been found out. Phineas: That's why?, And to think knowing things was good. Knowing this event ruined everyone's lives and put them in hell including the very one person who did Isabella: I didn't say one person Phineas: It's just it's usually caused by one person Bender: And we all have our own opinons Skipper: Except Suede who thinking differently Suede: Isabella now that we know this, I appreicate life. In that it's not as sad when we die. We come to terms with death considering how much it happened. WE take it with dignity, more bad things happened and we're better off for it in the mind maybe. Us being so nittly close together would be not the same if these didn't happen. We're living in our own paradise not perfect what is perfect. Sure things don't change like Lizbeth and Boomer's realtionship being much Mulder and Scully but they're the important ones. Mr.Gold: Uh boys I need you to help me with my vows Bender: All Right Isabella: I'll go to Heloise, I have more things I want to say. Once I master the power to do the wish, I will work on my other plans to ressurect life or restore youth Phineas: Restore youth and life Isabella: Look once I succeed in removing us from all these situations and when we do not worry about fighting and dying anymore. I'll be living life with you Phineas and I'll be also keeping track of what I consider a threat. Say like in 50 years, something came along that would make me notice it with such a degree, that I would pull you all of retirement and bring back anyone who died within the time so we can deal with it all together. I'll be deciding when Mr.Gold: SO let me get this straight, if a bald man with aerokientic powers say who wanted to bring down monarchy came around in 5 decades you'll restore our youth and life for the job. Playing God Isabella: Yes, that seemed awfully descriptive and I would do that. Also I'll be reverending your wedding Gold Suede: Interesting Idea I look foward to how it will result. Maybe when cars can fly and food comes in pill form, you can restore us back to life and youth and then work with others against this man Gold described. ................ Hours later it's now time for their weddings Castiel: Everyone please rise for the groom and brides Mr.Gold: Thank you everyone Discord: Gold do you have your vows Mr.Gold: Yes Discord Skipper: Who's going to escort Heloise and Two Shoes? Hook: I'm doing so Heloise: This is the best day of my life Jimmy: Mine too Bender: So we are going to do at once or together Belle: We comprised and we agreed both at once Skipper: So Isabella you up for two Isabella: Well of course Suede: I can do one too Isabella: Come up Suede Castiel: How it's going Discord and Hook Discord: It's going nice, Gold just go through with it Hook: You as well Heloise: You want to go first? Mr.Gold: No you should Heloise: You're older, you've been with Belle longer Mr.Gold: You're younger than me Jack: Just someone go Gohan: We don't have all the time in the world Sora: Just go on with it Phineas: Let's give it to Gold first Castiel: Gold go on Mr.Gold: Thank you, Suede go on Suede: We are gathered here today, In the sight of GOD, And in the face of family and friends, To join together Mr. Gold AND Belle in holy matrimony; Which is an honorable estate, Instituted of GOD, since the first Man and the first womanWalked on the earth. THEREFORE, it is not to beEntered into unadvisedly, Or lightly, But reverently and soberly. Into this Holy Estate, These two persons present Come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause Why they may not be lawfully Joined together, let them Speak now, or forever hold their peace. Isabella: Suede this is insittued and in my sight Bender, Black Star and Discord all laugh at this Suede: This isn't funny you three Belle: Anything else Suede Suede: Yes now do you have any vows Belle: Rumplestiltskin, this thing we have, it’s never been easy. I’ve - I’ve lost you so many times. I’ve lost you to darkness. To weakness and... And finally, to death. But now I realize - I realize that I have not spent my life losing you. I’ve spent my life finding you. Jack: What about Rumpel Suede: He's getting to that Mr. Gold: Belle, when we met I wasn’t just unloved and unloving.I was an enemy of love. Love had only brought me pain. My walls were up. But you broke them down. You brought me home. You brought light into my life and chased away all the darkness. And I vow to you I will never forget the distance who I was... (places a ring on Belle’s finger) ... and what I am. I owe more to you than I can ever say. How you can see the man behind the monster, I will never know. Belle: But the monster is gone. And the man beneath him may be flawed, but we all are. Skipper: Aww Phineas: That's sweet Belle: And I love you for it. Sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket. And sometimes the best tea cup is chipped. (Teary-eyed Mr. Gold and Belle kiss) Suede: I prounoce the beauty and the beast man and wife Slade: Suede, you just made a choke Death The Kid: Okay what about Heloise and Jimmy James: Yeah what about them? Makoto: Heloise, you have any Heloise: I do May: Then speak them Heloise: Good. I mean, I'm a little nervous, but I love Jimmy more than I've ever loved anyone and I'm gonna do everything I can to make him happy. For a long time, deep down, I've felt sort of... broken? But I don't feel that way anymore. Jimmy, along with the idea that vengeance will soon be mine has made me 100% awesome. Isabella: Awesome Heloise really? I guess if it's good for you Discord: I suppose so, now Two Shoes speak up Jimmy: Okay, uh. What I want to say is uh. It never uh occured tome Louise: You're stuttering Lydia: Get on with it Isabella: I'll read it "she snaps her fingers and the vows appear in her hand" Jimmy: You can read it Bender: Okay what did he write Isabella: You and me belong together Heloise. The two of us have something that most people search their whole lives for and never find. I know you love me, and if you knew what I was going through right now, you wouldn't be here for one more second. Heloise is one of the best people I know, and I must speak out how I feel until someone else realizes their own feelings for you and I'll lose her forever. I can't stand the thought of that happening. Maybe I don't wanna be saved the trouble. Maybe I want the trouble. I haven't wanted the trouble in...a long time. But with you, the trouble doesn't seem so...troubling. Anti Cosmo: He wrote that Heloise: Oh Jimmy I do!, I do!, I do! Bender: Let Izzie speak Isabella: Thank you let me finish, FRIENDS AND Former Villains We are gathered here today (in this beautiful place) to witness the joining of two lives. This is the marriage celebration of two people who are special to you. These two separate people have chosen this special time and place to be married to each other. The decision to marry is not entered into lightly, but rather is undertaken with great consideration and respect for both the other person and oneself. You as friends and former villains are able to celebrate with Heloise and Jimmy in the making of this important commitment. THE HEART OF MARRIAGE is the taking of another person in that person's entirety, with the good times and the bad times, the sad moments, the happy ones and the taking of that person as a friend and companion for life. It is not something that just happens, a good marriage is created. In a good marriage, the little things are the big things. Do not take one another for granted. Do things for one another, not with the attitude that it is a duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy and giving.Develop the capacity to forgive and forget. Do not look for perfection in your partner. Create anatmosphere in which each of you can grow. Black Star: Do you need to do the whole thing Phineas: It works Black Star for any marriage continue Isabella: THE ESSENCE OF MARRIAGE is love and love is one of the highest experiences that we as human beings can share. Love adds meaning to our lives. One of the greatest things we can do is to love another human being as a husband and wife love each other. MARRIAGE SYMBOLIZES the sharing of two lives. Yet this closeness will not diminish thecharacter or being of either individual partner. As your marriage continues to grow, your understanding of each other will continue to expand.TIME AND TOGETHERNESS will gain for each of you a deep knowledge of each other. Today's marriage ceremony signifies the beginning of a lifetime of wonderful human experiences to be sharedas a husband and wife. PLEASE FACE EACH OTHER AND HOLD HANDS "Heloise and Jimmy to just that" NOW WE CELEBRATE the love that Jimmy and Heloise have for each other and as friends you give social recognition to their intention to permanently accept the other by reciting the marriage vows: Jimmy, Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Will you love her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?. Same for you Heloise Jimmy: I do and I shall Heloise: Yu don't need to ask me Isabella: IF YOU WILL REPEAT AFTER ME you take each other to be my weddedwife/husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, insickness and in health, till death do us part. Discord: I got the rings and the bell Isabella: As a token of your vows, let you exchange a symbol of love. Discord teleports in front of Heloise and Jimmy and gives Heloise the rings Isabella: These rings shall from this time forward be a symbol of your love. Let these unending circles signify to all that your commitment is deep and your love is true. In token of the vows made between us, with this ring, you pledge to each other your love and yourlife. You have vowed to be loyal and loving toward each other. May you keep these vows which you have made here today. May you comfort each other, share each other's joys, console each otherduring times of trouble, and help each other as husband and wife. May you encourage each other inwhatever you set out to achieve. And, most importantly, may you continue to love one another forever. and the bond between them in your presence and in mine, I THEREFORE, by the powers vested in me as a you know what in the nonexiting, State of Idaho, pronounce you HUSBAND AND WIFE.YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE. Meg: You really had to do it all of you didn't you Isabella: Yes, now sitters rise and clap while I use my powers to complete the wish I wished for a week ago Black Star: Mike Jagger hit it Bender: Paul, John begin Slade: Jim Morrisson rock our world Castiel: Davy, give them your best The Doors play "Love Her Madly", while The Monkees play "I'm a Believer", The Beatles play "She Loves You" and The Rolling Stones play " We Wanna Hold You" A Car crashes into the building and it's RJ, Scorpion, Raz, Crypto, and the squad RJ, Raz and Crypto are drunkly singing the Macarena Scorpion: Please, I'm trying to drive! Raz: Hey, let's go to the girls college! Crypto: No! Playboy Mansion, Playboy Mansion! RJ: It's my car, and I say we're going to the Lost City of Gold! Scorpion: angry Oh, that's just drunk talk! Bender: Scorpion what are you doing here Scorpion: Me and the Squad got a text about a wedding and we came from Black Star Slade: Sorry it's over but we got bands playing and buffets R.J: Cool thanks dude in the two colored mask Raz: Who is this guy Scorpion: This is Slade, head of Slade's Ensemble and The V Team. A Former foe for my friends and not one I faced because he began changing. Skipper: So why are you guys here apart from that R.J: Because we saw Lizbeth and Boomer, and we havn't seen you guys in a while Discord: "teleports in" I should have known Scorpion: Discord get him The whole Scrorpion Squad surrounds Discord Android 18: Took long enough for you to show yourself Crypto: We're going to stop you once and for. Discord: I have reformed Scoprion, Bender and Slade are my prove Scoprion: Yeah right, you pull that crap with everyone Twilight: it's true he has, he helped us with this whole fiasco and even saved Bender's life Raz: I guess I can believe that R.J: Cool, Discord deciding to fight for us good guys. What's on the buffer Suede: Everything Scoprion Squad Android 18: Cool Crpyto: Discord I have my eye on you Isabella: Oh this is Suede, a friends of ours. Introduce yourselves to our friends while you'll do so Scorpion: All Right, and uh Bender do you have hot coffee for them. I drove them here drunk and they were getting on our nerves with singing the Macerena Bender: Yeah just ask Gold, he'll give you them Android 18: Gold you mean the ones getting married who's he Black Star: He is the deal maker/dark one Rumpelsktiin one of the most powerful magic users in all the multiuniverse and the man who helped me, and my friends against the Templars. Scorpion: Tell me the stories of your adventures will you Skipper: Fine but it's a long story.. Suede: Well it all ended well Twilight: Agreed Gohan: So Isabella you suceeded with your wish Isabella: Yes it's like acting as reverend gave me the inner power to just that. Bender: So what are you going to do now Isabella: Act in digsuise, Be humble and live with you guys all together. If anything does happen regardless of when, I'll bring you back so we can all fight together and with any futuristic allies we get. Slade: It seemed we wrapped up all the loose ends havn't we boys Anti Cosmo: Yup Discord: So yeah, Us, The B Team, Team Free Will and Slade's boys Castiel: Us three, Death The Kid: After tonight, we'll going back if it's fine Bender: Yeah give Knuckles and Maka some of this buffet and some pieces of the cake Black Star: We shall Skipper: So Isabella you think you can do that Isabella: Eventually I'll discover how to use my power to do that Bender: You know Suede's right, while things could have been better with that alternate multiuniverse. I'm happy with what we have Discord: Exactly what I meant the possibilites Castiel: Bender, Slade shall we agree to a three way partnership. Your friend Isabella has encouraged me to not go back to heaven and stay. Slade: Yes Cas we shall. Me and Bender have been looking for a 3rd man if Black Star isn't available Heloise: Time for our honey moon Mr.Gold: See you in a week or two Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Twilight, Discord, Sora, Gohan ,Death The Kid, Makoto, Castiel and Black Star: Have a good time Isabella: This calls for a picture, going to add Heloise and Mr.Gold to it Bender: Use my head, it's a camera Suede: Okay everyone get together Death The Kid: So what's the magic work Castiel: I'll get the others Phineas: How about "Cheese, and we saved the multiunvierse for good depending on the amount of time and when we are told to get into action which won't be for decade" Skipper: I like it though it really long and ongoing Bender: Isabella get my head back to my body and get yourself Isabella: I can do that.. Cheese "Snaps fingers and Bender's head gets back on his body" And that is how to end a long trek and war against our enemies Category:Blog posts Category:The4everreival